Bleeding Through the Bandages
by eblonde
Summary: 2x01 tag. Jane gets back from meeting Shepherd and Kurt sees that her gunshot wound is bleeding.


**Hi guys. As well as working on my current WIP To Forgive and Forget, I am trying to work on my bingo squares.**

**This is for the prompt 'Bleeding Through the Bandages'**

**This is set in 2x01 after Jane has gotten back from meeting Shepherd.**

**lurkingwhump , thank you for helping me with ideas for my squares. I glove you.**

"How did you get the memories... of fishing... with me and my father?" he asked, staring down at her.

Jane looked up at him, her eyes wide in regret.

"They told me I was her… Oscar gave me photos and said to lie…"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"... and say that I remembered them." she continued.

"Why did you?" he asked flatly.

"Because I…" she stammered. "I wanted it to be true… because I wanted to be Taylor… more than anything." She finished, her voice breaking. Her chin started to wobble and she internally tried to pull herself together. Breaking down right now would do her no favors.

Kurt shook his head again, swallowing thickly. He was having trouble even looking

her in the eye.

She sighed sadly.

"See you tomorrow." he said, before moving to leave the small conference room.

Jane closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill over. She stood up, gasping in pain as the movement pulled at her gunshot wound. She brought her hand up to her side, clutching her abdomen.

Kurt turned around, seeing her hunched over in pain.

"Jane?" he asked, frowning when he saw the blood blossoming out on her white shirt. He walked back towards her. "Let me see." he said softly, yet sternly.

"It's fine." Jane whispered, trying to bat his hands away.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her seriously.

"Don't be stubborn." he said gruffly.

Jane sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this, so she relented, all the fight draining from her body. It had been a long day and it was looking like it was going to be a long night as well.

Kurt gently lifted her shirt, exposing the bandages that Roman had dressed her side with. Blood was seeping through the dressing, quicker than he would have liked.

"You need a hospital." Kurt said matter of factly.

Jane shook her head.

"No… no it's fine. Please. I really just want to go home."

He frowned at her, but the desperate look she had on her face had him almost feeling sorry for her… almost.

"Jane you're bleeding. You need to see a doctor." he replied, leaving no room for argument.

Jane closed her eyes. She knew that she didn't have a choice. She didn't get to choose what happened with her life, so why would she get to choose what would happen with her body? Besides, she was starting to feel slightly woozy from the blood loss. She had already passed out once today due to this injury and her body was letting her know it wasn't happy.

He lead her out of the office, keeping one hand on her elbow as she had started to sway. Her face had turned incredibly pale, and she looked like she was at serious risk of passing out.

He managed to get her to his car without an issue, and she leant back into the seat stiffly.

He handed her a towel he had on his back seat.

"Here, put pressure on that." he said before taking off quickly for the hospital.

Jane grimaced in pain as she pressed the towel to her abdomen.

Kurt glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know what to feel. On one hand he still despised the woman sitting next to him. On the other hand, seeing her unwell and in pain, was tearing at his heart.

They pulled into the hospital and Kurt got out, running around to help her out of the car. She leaned heavily on him, before a spinning vortex of black dots, made her want to vomit. She blinked heavily, then everything faded to black.

Kurt saw her eyes roll into the back of her head, and quickly reached out and caught her. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style through the front doors of the ER.

"I need a doctor!" he yelled.

A group of nurses sprang into action, rolling a gurney towards them. They whisked her through the doors before Kurt could say anything.

He was handed a stack of paperwork to fill out. He sat down and filled out her details, before he realised he was filling out her old details. Did he put down Remi? Now that he knew what her real name was?

Deciding it would just be easier to use Jane, he filled out what he knew and gave it back to the lady at the reception.

He sat back down in the waiting room, unsure of what he was meant to do. Did he stay? Part of him wanted to just go home. They would call him if they needed him. She had betrayed them. She had gotten Mayfair killed. But the other part of him was screaming at him to stay.

Before all of the betrayal, there had been something else there. She had been his friend… she had been more than his friend.

He sat in his reverie, trying to make a decision on whether to stay or go, when a nurse came up to him.

"Are you the man that bought Jane in?" she asked kindly.

He nodded, his heart being torn in every direction. More time had passed than he had realised.

"She's ok." the nurse said. "She has lost a lot of blood, so we are giving her fluids and a transfusion."

Kurt felt his body relax in relief. He didn't actually realise how worried he had been until he was told she was going to be ok.

"Can I see her?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

The nurse nodded.

"She is still pretty groggy, but I'm sure she would appreciate a friendly face.

Guilt pooled in his belly. He hadn't exactly been a friendly face for a while now.

He followed the nurse through to the trauma bay, where they had Jane in a separate room. She looked small and frail in the bed and it was at that point Kurt realised how much weight she had lost. She was pale, wires snaking out from under her gown. She had two IVs, one pumping saline into her system and the other attached to a bag of B positive.

They had changed her into a hospital gown and wrapped her in warming blankets to help keep her from going into shock. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion, but Kurt knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Jane?" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt?" she asked, her expression one of surprise.

He moved closer in the small room, taking a seat beside her.

"How… how are you feeling?" he asked, unsure on how she would respond to him being there.

"Not great." she admitted.

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"They said you were going to be fine." he said softly.

Jane cleared her throat.

"Thanks for bringing me here." she said awkwardly. "You… ah… you don't need to stay." she stammered. Having him here was making her nervous.

He looked into her eyes and saw such sorrow. The vulnerability prodded at his heart.

"Jane, I…" he looked down at his hands. "I am sorry for the way you've been treated since you got back…"

Jane bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She had done some stupid things and she felt she did deserve his hate… but she just wished things were different.

"I wish… I wish you had have been Taylor too." he said quietly.

Jane looked at him with sad eyes. She felt so lost and defeated.

"Kurt…" she whispered.

"Shh." he soothed. "We can talk about this another time." He leaned back into his chair. "For now… you just get some rest."

Jane wanted to argue, but the pull of unconsciousness was so blissfully close.

She settled down under the covers, closing her eyes.

This was the closest she and Kurt had been since he had arrested her. It was nice… though she felt so stupid thinking that. She was just going to end up getting hurt.

But for now she would allow herself a small reprieve and let her body rest. Maybe their friendship would be able to recover after all. Maybe they would be ok.


End file.
